Travelin' Soldier
by DBZVegeta
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kagome meets a young soldier, Inuyasha and their love blossoms through their letters. But fate has other plans for them both. Sweet and sad. Alternate Universe 2003 Sakura Con Award Winner Part One of the Travelin' Soldier Trilogy.
1. Travelin' Soldier

Author's Notes: This story idea came to me while I was driving home from work the other day. It is an A/U and of course everyone is very OOC. But I think you will enjoy it. Forgive me now if I recite the Lord's Prayer wrong, but it has been forever since I was in Catholic school and I am not sure if I got it completely right. All names mentioned in this fic are fictional and are not actual names of those who may have perished in Vietnam.

P.S. You may want to have a tissue handy for this story, it is a tear-jerker.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or the song by the Dixie Chicks "Travelin' Soldier".

__

~Thoughts~

Travelin' Soldier

By DBZ Vegeta

~**~**~

__

Two days past eighteen

He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens

Sat down in a booth, at a café there

Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair

~~o*o~~

He walked towards the bus terminal, carrying a large green duffel bag slung over his shoulder, a letter peeking out from the corner of the top pocket of his fatigues. He had received it only two days ago, on his eighteenth birthday. His orders, he had been drafted. 

He was to report to Fort Irwin, California to receive specialize training. He had been assigned to join the Wolf Pack. He snorted, _~ To think a hanyou in a Wolf Pack. ~ _The Wolf Pack was a unit specializing in fire support and field artillery. He rather be in close quarters combat than long distance combat that field artillery entailed. 

__

~ Oh, well maybe I can get on a close quarter fire support team. ~ he thought. Rounding the corner he spotted the bus terminal ahead. Going inside and walking up to the ticket counter, he waited in line for his turn. 

"How may I help you, young man." said the woman behind the counter, sympathy radiating from her eyes as she viewed the uniform clad boy in front of her.

"Hi, Kaede. I got my orders to leave for boot camp. Going to California, what ya got going that way." Inuyasha said, smiling softly at her. Kaede was an old friend of his family. He had known her since he was tiny and she had even watched him for his parents when they went out. She had also been the only one willing to take him in when both of his parents had been killed in a freak accident when he was only twelve-years-old. 

"There's a bus leaving for Salt Lake City in five hours. Once there, you will be able to get a ticket to Los Angeles." she said, her soft eyes misting over slightly. "Are you sure you want to do this Inuyasha?"

"Like I really have a choice Kaede. You know that the action is heating up in Vietnam and they have been calling for more troops to go in." he sighed heavily, "I'll be alright, you know that."

"I know," she said, her smile strained. "But do you think they are going to let you keep that." she quipped lightly, pointing to his hair, which he had pulled back into a long fat silver braid that fell past his hips.

Smiling at her attempts to jest, "Well," he said, leaning forward conspiratorially, "I have paperwork from the "man himself" waiving the "unnecessary elimination" of my hair." A teasing light filled his eyes. "As if I wasn't different enough with the ears, might as well be different with the hair, right?" he laughed heartily. It felt good to have Kaede teasing, he had been feeling depressed about his upcoming assignment.

"Somehow I knew you wouldn't let them chop it all off. Here are your tickets. Good luck, my boy." she smiled softly to him, handing him the tickets and watching as he turned to leave. He turned back suddenly, "Goodbye Kaede, I will see you again, I promise." With that he scampered off. She watched as his figure retreated through the crowds and her attention was pulled to the next customer. She was going to miss the scamp.

Inuyasha looked around the building, wondering what to do since he had a long wait until his bus left.

__

~ Maybe I will get something to eat before I leave. Who knows how long it will be until I get to eat again. ~ he thought, heading toward a small café he had spied in one corner of the terminal.

Looking around the café, he found a small booth towards the back. Dropping his duffel on the empty seat, he sat down on the other side of the table. Snagging the small menu propped up between the napkin holder and the salt and pepper shakers, he began to look over the items listed. 

"May I take your order, sir" came a small feminine voice that sounded like the soft wind playing though the treetops. Looking up, he encountered the pair of darkest eyes that he had ever seen in his life. Blinking, he tried to refocus his view of the beautiful young woman in front of him. She was dressed in a yellow waitress dress, with a small white apron tied about her hips. Her long silky black hair was pulled back from her face in a high ponytail with a bright yellow ribbon that matched her dress. A small nametag attached above her right breast said 'Kagome'.

"Ah. . .uhm. . .I'll have the beef ramen and a cola." he stammered, suddenly for the first time in his life, shy about talking with a girl.

"Be right back with your drink." she said pertly, bouncing jauntily off in the direction of the kitchen. His eyes followed her every movement, unconsciously drawn to the soft sway of her hips beneath the short skirt. Shaking his head, he turned away from the sight, and tried to focus on the green duffel bag sitting across from him.

~~o*o~~

__

He's a little shy, so she gave him a smile

And he said would you sit down for a while

And talk to me, I feelin' a little low.

She said I'm off in hour and I where we can go

~~o*o~~

He seemed a little shy, she noticed as she went back across the café to get his order placed. 

"Order up, Cookie" she called through the pass-through as she put the ticket on the rack and spun it around into the kitchen. Turning back to the soda fountain, she quickly poured his drink, peaking over her shoulder at the young man sitting in the booth. 

He was very handsome with his silver hair pulled back into that long braid and those cute ears, her fingers just inched to touch them. He obviously was leaving for the army, by the looks of the uniform and duffel bag. She had seen quite a few young men passing through the bus terminal lately, but none of them had ever caught her attention as this young man did. 

Picking up the small tray she had set his soda and utensils on, she walked quickly over to his table. "Here you go." she said as she placed his soda in front of him. He seemed so quiet, not looking up at her. 

"Thank you." he mumbled, without looking up. Her scent was wonderful, like fresh wind and flowers. He slowly noticed that she had not left yet, looking up he saw she was looking down at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" he said, trying not to stammer this time. 

"Oh. . . no I was just wondering. . . ah. . . nevermind." she faltered, flashing him a small smile as she quickly turned away and practically ran back behind the counter. 

__

~ Why did I do that? Practically drooling over someone I don't even know. What is wrong with me? ~ she thought, trying to keep from glancing back over at the young man. She nervously rearranged the stock under the pass-through window, waiting anxiously for his order to be done. 

"Order up." yelled Cookie from behind the window in front of her. "You alright Kagome." he asked as he peered at her. Her face flushed pink as she said, "I'm fine," before hastily picking up the order and scampering away from his knowing gaze. 

"Here is your food sir, be careful, it's hot." she said quietly as she slid the bowl in front of him. Turning quickly to leave, she was stopped by his hand on her wrist. 

"Uhm, would you like to sit down and talk to me for a little bit. My bus doesn't leave for until 10 tonight." he asked in a low tone, not looking up at her, his voice sounding quite sad.

"I'm sorry, I can't." she whispered back. "I have to get back to work."

"Oh, alright. That's okay, I understand." he murmured quietly, releasing her wrist and turning his head to stare at the wall. _~ He understood, she didn't know him, why would he think that she would want to talk to him ~_ he thought sadly.

"But, I get off in a hour. I know someplace we can go talk." she said as she glanced over her shoulder to look at the clock on the wall.

His gaze swung up from the wall to focus on her face, she was softly smiling down at him, her eyes glittering lightly in the harsh lighting of the café. His heartbeat began to speed up as he nodded mutely at her. Her smile widened as she turned back to continue her work. 

~~o*o~~

__

So they went down and they sat on the pier

He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care

I got no one to send a letter to

You would mind if I sent one back here to you

~~o*o~~

She kept her promise, at 6 o'clock, she shed her apron and came over to his booth. He had long since finished his meal and had been quietly watching her as she waited on the other customers in the café. Silently she held out her hand to him. Taking her hand gently, he stood up and reached for his duffel bag. 

"Leave it, Cookie will watch it for you." she said quietly. Tugging gently on their linked hands, she led him out the side door of the café. They didn't speak as she drew him along a wooded path behind the bus terminal. Talking a deep breath, he drew in the scents that he was going to miss so much. Pine, earth, wind and the smell of water drifted on a light breeze. 

"What are you thinking about?" she softly whispered, looking up at his intent expression.

Looking down at her, he smiled at her inquiring smile. "I am just taking in the smells of the forest. I am going to miss this place. It's been my home since I was very little."

"I understand. My family just moved here and I miss where I grew up. But this place is very beautiful and I am sure I could come to love it also." she sighed wistfully at the memories. "Here we are." she said, gesturing to the small wooden pier that sat at the end of the lake.

She tugged excitedly at his hand, trying to get him to follow her down to the pier. "I found this when I was exploring. It is a wonderful place to get away and not have anyone bother you. I rarely seen anyone come this far down the lake. I have been told that the area is guarded by a demon." she giggled at the notion. 

"What's so funny about that, wench." he growled playfully, jumping gracefully down next to her on the pier. Latching onto her hand, he tugged her down into a sitting position next to him.

"Wench, wherever did you come up with that one." she giggled again.

"I suppose I should tell you my name." he said looking off into the distance, pensively.

"I was waiting for you to offer your name. Though I wonder if you think that I am foolish for going off with someone I barely meet and don't even know their name." a hint of a quirky smile tugged at her lips. "But I am not sure. I feel as though I have known you for a long time." 

"I know, I feel the same thing. My name is Inuyasha. I have lived here since I was only a year old." Looking down, he felt that he could drown in her dark eyes. "You are so beautiful. I know you must have a boyfriend, but I don't have anyone left and I wanted to know if I could write to you while I was away." he turned back to look out over the water, the sun was beginning to dip low on the horizon, the water sparkling with gold highlights.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I would love to have you write to me." she murmured softly, her knees pulled up to her chest, with her arms wrapped about her knees. Laying her head on her knees, she peered up at his silhouette, his features dappled by the dying rays of sunlight and sparkling water. 

"Good, because even if you did, I don't care. I still would have written you." he whispered softly, staring off into the distance.

"I'm glad." she said as she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Very glad." she whispered as she felt his arm come up and pulled her close to him. They sat there talking quietly, watching the sun set and day turn into night. The stars shining peacefully down upon their short time together, before fate and war would pull them apart.

~~o*o~~

__

I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone

When the letter says a soldier's coming home

~~o*o~~

__

So the letter's came from an army camp

In California then Vietnam

And told her of his heart

It might be love and all of the thing he was so scared of

~~o*o~~

Dear Kagome, 

Well, I finally made it to California. It only took two days and three changes to get me here, but it is done now. I miss the forest already. Fort Irwin is located in the Mojave Desert, no trees, no water, only sand and lizards as far as you can see. The camp commander was not happy to find out that they couldn't cut my hair. You should have seen his face when I show him my letter from my brother. You remember, I told you about him. Well, since he **is** in charge of the Army, they couldn't very well ignore his orders, especially since his hair is even longer than mine. Oh well, it definitely has been interesting, I think a lot of the other guy are jealous, especially since they all were shaved bald.

Training has been different, especially with my sensitive ears. I swear I am never going to get the ringing to stop from all of the artillery noise. I have been placed in charge of one of the squads, I still think it's funny to be in the Wolf Pack, when I am half dog demon. Oh well, I think it is Sesshoumaru's idea of a joke. Opps, gotta go now, they are calling for lights out. Take care and write soon. I miss you. 

Yours truly, Inuyasha

**-**-**

Dear Inuyasha, 

I hope that you aren't causing too much trouble for everyone. Just because your brother is who he is doesn't give you license to get into trouble. Well so much for me telling you off, I have enclosed some ear muffs that I made myself that should help you with the sound. I talked with my grandfather about what a hanyou would need for protection and he suggested these. I hope they work better than his silly charms that he tries all of the time. I swear, he came into my room the other day with a dead chicken's foot. Wanted to hang it above my bed swearing it would bring me good luck or something. 

Oh, well. School starts back up tomorrow. I really am looking forward to it. My last year, guess what. I have been accepted into the marching band. Remember I told you I played the piccolo. Well it will at least keep me busy, so I won't worry about you all the time. Please write back soon, I miss you too. 

Yours truly back, Kagome

**-**-**

Dearest Kagome, 

Your last letter and package was a god send. The ear muffs work great, even it everyone teases me about them. I don't care, you made them for me. I can even still smell you on them. It helps me sometime to know that you are back home worrying about me. I wonder sometime if I did the right thing by coming, oh I know I didn't really have a choice since I had been drafted. But, I lay awake at nights and worry about our future. Word has come down through the battalion, were going to Vietnam. Please don't worry, I promise I will do everything that I can to come home to you safe. I just wanted you to know, that I will still write to you. Even though the letters may take longer now to get to you. I miss you so much. 

Yours Forever, Inuyasha

P.S. Oh, congratulations on getting onto the marching band. I know you will do great. Miss you with all my heart. . . 

**-**-**

Dearest Inuyasha,

Oh, please, please be careful. With everything I hear on television, the fighting is horrible over there. When I got your letter, I cried so hard that Momma and Sota came running to see what was wrong. We are all going to say prayers for your safe return, its kinda lucky that you have a girlfriend who lives at a shrine, isn't it. Even though you say not to worry, I am going to. I am going to worry about you until you are back home here with me and you no longer have to be in danger. I promise I will keep writing to you, but you have to write me back. Tell me what is happening with you heart, your worries, and your fears. It will help you to get them out. I miss you more every day that you are gone. Please come home to me.

Forever yours also, Kagome

**-**-**

My dearest heart, 

We arrived safely in Vietnam. We are currently station in Saigon. It is unbelievable. I never have seen so many people in one place. But it is dirty, I sometime can barely stand the smell outside. But you should see the jungles, they are nothing like our forest back home. Tangled, overgrown, at times you cannot even make your way in between the foliage. I love it. Of course, my squad has a harder time than me moving through it. When I am there I feel at least somewhat safer. I am able to breathe easier, the blackness of the camp always seems to suffocate me. I only feel alive when we are on patrol. I miss you more and more each day, I will be home soon love. I promise will come home to you.

All my love, Inuyasha

**-**-**

Dearest one, 

It seems so long in between your letters. I find myself waiting at the mailbox for the postman each day only to be disappointed. But today your letter came and I was so filled with joy. I am happy you have found some comfort with the land there. Winter has finally arrived here, the land covered by a layer of white, the trees trimmed with frost, sparkling like lights on a Christmas tree. I take long walks through our woods and remember how your voice was filled with pride of your forest. 

Thank you for the picture of you and your friends. You all look so handsome and happy. I have placed it in a small frame next to my bed, so that I can see your face each night before I fall asleep. Take care, I love you. Come home to me soon.

Love, Kagome

~~o*o~~

__

He says when its starts getting' rough over here

I think of that day sittin' down on the pier

And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile

Don't worry but I won't be able to write for while

~~o*o~~

My love, 

Life has been getting slowly rougher each day. The days are long and the nights filled with cries from the wounded. I keep the picture you sent me next to my heart at all times. When it is especially bad, I take your picture out and think back to that day we met. Of the time we spent talking and laughing by the lake. I can see your smile, how it lit up your entire face and how your eyes glowed with a passion for life. 

We just received word that we are going on a long mission and I may not be able to write for a while, but I wanted to tell you that I love you, my dearest. I had planned on waiting to ask you this when I got home, but I don't want to wait anymore. Kagome, would you please become my mate when I get home. I want to be with you forever, never to part again. To see our children run happily through our forest, to hold you in my arms until your hair turns gray. Please consider my request. I love you so much. Please don't worry, when I get back I will write to you. 

All of my love forever, Inuyasha

~~o*o~~

I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone

When the letter says a soldier's coming home

~~o*o~~

__

One Friday night at a football game

The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang

A man said folks would you bow your head

For a list of local Vietnam dead

~~o*o~~

"Kagome." a young girl's voice cried from downstairs. "It's time to get leave for the football game." 

"I'm coming, Sango." she yelled back, dropping down to her knees to look under her bed for her missing shoe. Spying it, she snagged it and plopped down on the bed to put it on. Standing up, she reached for her instrument case before turning for the door. Abruptly she stopped and scampered back across the room.

"I almost forgot to say goodbye, my love." she said as she pressed her fingers to her lips before touching the dear face in the picture next to her bed. Gazing down at his handsome face, she remembered his last letter and had been so overjoyed by his request. She hugged herself tightly in remembered happiness. Her family was a little leery since they had not actually met Inuyasha, but they wanted her to be happy. She knew that when they met him that they would love him instantly, just like she did. Suddenly a voice interrupted her musings.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled again. "We are going to be late, let's go!"

"All right, I'm coming." she yelled back. Taking one last look at her beloved before running quickly out the door and down the stairs.

"It's about time. Hey, what's with the bow, are we going to a party after the game." Sango asked looking at the yellow ribbon Kagome had weaved through her hair.

"Oh, I was feeling a little nostalgic today. It's been six months since I met Inuyasha and I was wearing this ribbon that night. It makes me feel a little closer to him." she said, fingering the tail end hanging over her shoulder.

"That is so sweet. Do I get to be a bridesmaid at your wedding?" Sango teased. She and Kagome had become close friends and told each other everything. In fact, Kagome had told her about Inuyasha's proposal only moments after she told her family. She had stood by Kagome when everyone else told her that she was too young to love a soldier. Only she understood her true feelings for Inuyasha, and supported her when everyone else ridiculed her.

"Nope, you get to be the Matron of Honor." Kagome said giggling. Linking her arms with Sango's they traipsed out to the car and headed for the football field, laughter following in their wake.

~**~**~

The stands where packed with cheering spectators as the teams filed out onto the field. The marching band stood off to one side, preparing to play. The school principle walked out to the field towards the small platform and stood behind the microphone. 

  
"Good evening ladies and gentleman, shall we bow our heads and say the Lord's Prayer." A silence swept over the stands and field as one they recited.

Our Father, who art in heaven

Hollowed be thy name

Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done

On earth as it is in heaven

Give us this day our daily bread

And forgive us our trespasses

As we forgive those who trespass against us

And lead us not from temptation

But deliver us from evil

For thine is the kingdom and the glory and the power

Forever and ever

Amen

Upon the completion of the prayer, the band master's hand swept upwards for and sketched the beat for the National Anthem. As one the band began to play, the sweet strains of music hauntingly echoing across the field. As the last notes died out, people began to shuffle back into their seat, the swell of voices rising in pitch. 

"One moment, please. I would ask that you please remain standing." The principle asked the assembled crowd. The noise quieted as all eyes were focused upon him.

"Since most of the town is here tonight, the mayor asked if I would read something to you all." he said nervously clearing his throat. "He received this list last week and all of the families have been notified, but he wanted all of us to remember those young local men who have died in the Vietnam conflict. So if you would bow your heads and say a small prayer as I read the list."

Richard Halen

Steve Baker

Michael Foster 

Cries began to rise from the crowd as people recognized names being said. Boys that they had remembered growing up with, playing games with, even dating. 

Thorne Stevenson

Lord Inuyasha 

~~o*o~~

__

Cryin' all alone under the stands

Was a piccolo player in a marchin' band

And one name read and nobody really cared

But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

~~o*o~~

A small scream was covered by the sounds of the murmuring crowd. They were all crying and talking about their friends that had been lost, all but Inuyasha. A dark haired girl ran crying from the band, taking refuge under the stands, her yellow ribbon pulled from her hair and cradled against her heaving chest. Her sobs continued as the football game began, no one really caring about the distraught girl under the stands. 

Sango found her some time later, curled up into a ball. The ribbon clutched desperately to her chest, tears streaking down her face. Without saying a word, she gathered the grieving girl into her arms, rocking her slowly back and forth, and murmuring comforting words. Knowing though that she could not mend her broken heart, she coaxed Kagome up and led her to the car. Driving quietly back to the shrine, Sango parked out front and shot inside to get Kagome's mother.

With Kagome's mothers' help, they were able to get her into the house and up to her room. They helped her to change into her nightgown and tucked her into bed. She had become like a lifeless doll, staring out into space, automatically obeying their simple commands without thought. 

She stared at the ceiling of her room, not moving, not eating for over a week. Sango would come by every day after school and sit with her, talking about silly happening at school, trying to get her to talk back. But to no avail. She just stared, not even crying anymore. Not wanting to think.

~**~**~

"Kagome." her mother called softly from the doorway. Kagome sat dressed in a chair next to the window, staring out into the forest. Her mother had forced her out of bed this morning and into some clothing.

"Kagome, you have a visitor." her mother said again. Sighing at the lack of response, she turned and went back downstairs.

"You may have to go up to her room, I don't think she is going to come down." she said, "She hasn't left there since she found out. I don't know if you will be able to get her to talk to you." sighing heavily with the strain of worry. "Please help her." 

The man turned and looked up the stairs. Nodding to the woman, he slowly made his way up to Kagome's room. Standing in the doorway, he looked at the young woman slumped in the chair, staring fixedly out the window.

"Kagome." he said, his voice husky and deep. The sound penetrated her consciousness, slowly dragging her back up from the depths of hell that she had been hovering in for the past week. Something about the voice tugged at her heart, something familiar. Turning slowly, her body sore from disuse, she could make out a tall figure standing in her doorway. Shadows from the hall masked his features, but his dark green uniform stood out in the dim light. Long silver hair flowed down over his shoulders. 

A surge of happiness flowed through her body. "Inuyasha" she screamed as she leapt out of the chair and into the man's arms, clinging tightly to his body. Sobbing hysterically, she barely noticed that the man had scooped her up into his arms and had strode across the room to sit down on the bed. He let her continue crying against his shoulder until her sobbing faded and she soon fell asleep in his arms. Cradling her close to him, he let her sleep. He could tell that she needed it, by the looks of the dark patches under her eyes. His news could wait.

~**~**~

Kagome felt warm and safe_. ~ Her terrible dreams about Inuyasha being dead was just that, a dream. ~_ she thought, snuggling deeper into the strong arms that held her. _~ He was home, just like he promised. ~ _

"Kagome." came the soft voice of her beloved. "I know you are awake. We need to talk." he said.

"No, I just want to stay here, my love." she murmured, nuzzling closer to him.

"Kagome, it's important." the man said again. Pushing her back away from him, he reached out and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. Those eyes, the same gold color she loved so much, but they weren't her loves. Pulling back sharply, she stare up into the stranger's face.

"Who. . . Who are you?" she asked, her throat closing tightly around her words.

"My name is Sesshoumaru." he said quietly. "I'm Inuyasha's brother."

She looked up into his face, she could see the resemblance, with a few exceptions. He had two red slashes on each of his checks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. His ears where not like Inuyasha, located on the side of his head instead of buried in his hair on top of his head. But for those exceptions, he looked much like Inuyasha.

"Why are you here?" she questioned, sadly pulling back from him, embarrassed that she had mistaken him for her beloved. 

"I came to bring you this." he said, pulling a folded envelope out of his breast pocket. "I found it in Inuyasha's effects when they forwarded them to me. It's addressed to you." He held out the small letter toward her. She looked from the letter in his hand up into his eyes. She could see the sympathy and concern in his golden gaze. She reached out, her hand shaking as she took the letter from him and held it to her chest. Twin tears streaked down her face and she struggled not to cry again. His hand came up and lightly wiped away the tears.

"I can see why he loved you." he said softly, before leaning over to kiss her gently on the forehead. "I'll leave you alone to read it. But remember, I will always be near if you need someone to talk to." With those final words he rose and left her alone in the lightening room. The sun had set once and was again rising upon a new day. 

Looking at the doorway, she dimly heard her mother speaking to Sesshoumaru and the front door opening and closing. Her mother's form appear in her doorway and Kagome blinked dazedly at her. 

"Kagome, dear. Would you like something to eat?" she asked quietly.

"No, mother. I need some time alone, please." Kagome said, her voice hoarse from disuse. She stood up and walked out the door past her mother. She didn't stop walking until she had crossed through the shrine, down a dirt path in the forest, until she reach a small pier sitting at the end of the lake. There she sat down and slowly opened the letter.

My dearest and only love, it read.

She felt the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Forcing her emotions down, she fought to focus on the letter in her hand.

My dearest and only love, 

If you are reading this letter, it means that I have broken my promise to you. I will not be coming home. I want you to know that no matter what happens to me, remember that I will always love you and will be with you forever. Whether in form or spirit. We were destined to meet and to fall in love. Our lives have been intertwined throughout history. I felt it the day we meet. We shall meet again, I promise. My time has been cut short on this earth, but I feel lucky every day to have been able to meet you. To see your smiling face, to hear your soft voice, to feel your silky hair beneath my fingers. But this time for us was not meant to be. I will see you again, in our next lifetime. But between now and then, please do not grieve for me. My heart will always be with you, forever. My love, my heart, my life. Goodbye little one. I will love you always.

My love forever, my beloved. Inuyasha

~~o*o~~

__

I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone

When the letter says a soldier's coming home

~~o*o~~

Author's Note: This song has been playing a lot recently and I couldn't get the lyrics out of my head. I had to write them down with this story. I know that it is very sad, but it is very true. Many of the boys who left loved ones behind didn't return and with all of the recent actions going on, it may happen again. Please let me know what you think of this story. I accept all forms, from the good to the bad. 


	2. Author Comments and Thanks

Author Comments  
  
Well the sequel is done and I wanted to thank everyone for your wonderful support and I hope you enjoy the sequel. It is called "Living in a Moment".  
  
I wanted to thank those who have left reviews for this work. I am quite touched by your comments, and wanted to answer some of them, plus pose a question to you "the reader"  
  
NOW ON TO THE THANKS.  
  
Thank you for the lovely support from the following:  
  
Merith Ruby-sama Ladyflute LF Moon Goddess Vicky SilverDragon1988 gffgagsgf Phoenix-dancer224 IsleofSolitude Em-Chan Sweety64 yami-biku SOUDESUKA_SHURIKENS Lady Peacecraft Ama-Chan My Friend Nola Kai-Aki Ti Tashana Ambrosia Snowfire Luna Night Cute But Psycho Saiai Sakyura Tsunami-chan Demon Girl snooptopian Poppy AejavutheultimateIYlover crew_hanyou jeslyn-nighthawk pan son ctt dreamersleeps Hima Tenshi  
Two of the reviewers really touch my heart with their returns and I wanted to thank those two reviewers especially, not that the others weren't great, but for some reason these stood out for me.  
  
Leiliiani - *still crying* This story was exquisite, and very poignant. I think it is also a beautiful tribute to past, present and future soldiers. Our prayers go with them always, and may they all, in the end, find their way Home. Thank you for posting it for everyone to read.  
  
Pran - Darn. Those long-distance relationships never work. One tissue? I needed the whole box! That, was so, sad. It was well-done, if anyone, especially Inuyasha, had to die, but, but, but, but, he's dead. I have been fortunate enough to never have experienced a death in my family that I was close enough to miss, but I can imagine how it must feel, to have loved someone and knowing he will never come back.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
Thank you again to all who have taken the time to read and review my story.  
  
DBZ Vegeta 


	3. 2003 Sakura Con Award Winner

**It's Official**

Travelin' Soldier has been selected as the 2003 Special Story/Songfic Winner for Sakura Con 2003, hosted in Seattle Wa. The story also took the Special Award Category: Alternate Universe Award.

I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Only your support could have helped me for this award. Your reviews are the inspiration that I use to write.

Thank you once again ~ DBZ Vegeta


End file.
